More particularly, the invention relates to a strap watch able to estimate one or more amounts of individual activity representative of the physical activity of the user, and to display some or all of this information.
It is known, for example from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,532, to display this information in digital form, particularly in the form of bar graphs. In practice, however, the readability of such bar graphs proves inadequate. This drawback becomes even more significant when trying to incorporate such bar graphs into a watch with a conventional analog display.
There is therefore a need to provide a solution for displaying one or more quantities of individual activity representative of the physical activity of the user and/or supplemental external information, on a conventional analog watch having classical hands (or ‘pointers’) as indicators.